


The Busy Advisor

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: Ignis and you have been married for a year. You find out you're pregnant, but what do you do when the Royal Advisor seems too busy for family life?





	The Busy Advisor

The timer on your phone went off, signaling the test was ready. Over the past couple weeks, you had been feeling nauseous. The scent of any food except pickles made you sick to your stomach. You had thought it was just a virus, but as the symptoms wore on, you became suspicious. Finally, you broke down and bought three tests. After taking the first two with the same result, you were sure this would read the same.

“Here goes.” You whispered to the empty bathroom and picked up the pregnancy test. Positive. You and Ignis were going to have a baby. Excitement and fear filled you at this news. Ignis had been so busy lately and you were sure that adding a baby to that mix would only add to his workload. The rest of the day, you waited for him to come home, but he texted around dinner saying he had to work late.

You ate alone, trying to think of when would be a good time to talk to him. After doing the dishes, you sat on the couch and tried to read, wanting a distraction from the goings on of your life. But thoughts kept creeping back, forcing you to give up.

You and Ignis had been married for a year. You knew he would always put his work first and you never faulted him for it. But at a time like this, you really wished he wasn’t so busy. You needed him. Needed to tell him the news and figure out a plan of action. But most of all, you feared his reaction. After the two of you had gotten married, you hadn’t even discussed the possibility of kids, even when you were dating it was something that never really came up. You knew he wanted them, but with his work at the citadel, he was busy all the time. Now was not the time to start a family.

Setting the book aside, you got ready for bed and fell asleep. The next morning, you awoke to find that Ignis was in the kitchen making breakfast. Was this your chance? After getting dressed, you went out to find him serving breakfast for you and putting his in a to-go container. So much for that idea.

“Oh, you’re not staying?” You asked, making him look up. He smiled sadly, making your heart sink.

“Sorry, Darling, we have an ambassador coming from Altissia and he needs my assistance. It’s most likely going to be an all-day thing, I’m so sorry, my love.” He said, moving around and kissing your cheek gently. You had hoped to talk to him before he left, but it could wait.

“Don’t worry, hun, I’ll talk to you tonight.” You replied with a smile, but it faded with his sorrowful look. Without him saying anything you knew he was working late tonight again.

“Oh. Don’t worry. I’ll talk to you when I see you next.” You corrected and gave him another smile. Ignis kissed you and hugged you tightly.

“I promise, I will get some time off just for us.” He said. You kissed him and nodded. After saying your goodbyes, he left and you sat at the table. Now was not the time for a baby. Tears filled your eyes as you ate and thought about a future with Ignis and a baby. Somehow, it didn’t seem like it would fit. You couldn’t picture him being home enough to raise a child with you. When you finished eating, you broke down into tears, hoping against hope you were wrong.

True to his word, Ignis came home late. But this time, you were still awake. He kissed you in greeting, but you held off on telling him as you both readied for bed. Once the lights were off, you felt the knowledge weighing in your mind like an anchor. It festered inside you until finally, you couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m pregnant.” You blurted. The silence that followed was deafening. Did he hear? Was he already asleep? Glancing towards your husband, he reached up and turned on the light before turning to face you, sitting up.

“Darling…what?” He asked. You sat up to better meet his gaze, her hands folded over your stomach.

“I’m pregnant.” You repeated. Ignis’s gaze traveled from your eyes to your stomach. He placed a hand over top yours as you patiently waited for a reaction.

“Pregnant…” He tried the word out before a smile broke out across his face.

“You’re pregnant!” He cried and pulled you into his arms. You couldn’t help but smile and hug him back. Ignis kissed your forehead, rubbing your back. After a moment, he let you go, gazing into your eyes.

“Ignis, we have a lot to talk about, but in order to talk about it, I need you here.” You said. His smile faltered, but he nodded understanding.

“I swear to you, Darling, I will talk to Noct tomorrow and let him know that you need me. He will understand and I will ensure he manages his time better. We will make this work and I will be the husband you deserve as well as the father our baby deserves.” Ignis answered and you smiled. It was going to be okay.

The next nine months, Ignis was more caring and attentive than he had ever been before. Cooking foods to suit your cravings that would also be healthy for the baby. Taking you to all of your appointments and comforting you during your mood swings. When you went into labor, he was right there with you to bring his son into the world. As you watched him hold yours and his baby, you felt more love for him than you ever had before.


End file.
